


Shadows

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: Written for Tea and Swiss Roll Obbo 336 - prompt = ShadowWarnings: appalling alliteration abuse





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tea and Swiss Roll Obbo 336 - prompt = Shadow  
>  Warnings: appalling alliteration abuse 

Collapsing behind a large kiln, Doyle watched quiet shadows move along cinderblock walls - dangerous silhouettes stalking silent spectres through the dimly lit warehouse. Flickering light from overhead fixtures glinted off target seeking weapons. His captors and his rescuers entangled in a dangerous dance.

The question was - who would find him first? The bullet in his side kept him from running.

Gunfire from the far end of the building had the ghosts scattering.

All but the one who stood over him.

“Tut, tut, Raymond. Skiving off are we?”

 _The cheeky bastard._ “Waitin’ for you. You're late.”

“I’m sorry. Cowley-”

“Hey. Thanks.”


End file.
